


Nice gets you nowhere

by Catherines_Collections



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Manipulation, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 02, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: He sees though in time, two years worth, that Rory Gilmore is not the nice girl everyone makes her out to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> I found an old prompt that was interesting and i filled it! Thank you tigriswolf. I own nothing, please enjoy:).

Gilmore Girls, Dean/Rory, everyone thinks she's such a nice girl

.

Everyone in Stars Hollow knows that Rory Gilmore is Ivy League bound. They know this when she is nine and begins reading Jane Austen in her free time, and it is emphasized when she begins quoting Dante’s Inferno, after correctly defining and dissecting the selected passages, at age ten.

She steals the hearts of all the towns folk from the moment her mother marched into town with a pair of heels higher than the devils throne with a small baby wrapped up in a pink sparkly blanket in tow. She’s as beautiful as her mother and possibly even smarter, but no one would ever say that to either of them: some lines are not meant to be crossed. 

She’s beautiful and sweet and the kind of smart that easily becomes dangerous to compare yourself to.

She’s such a nice girl, the town says, even Taylor and Kirk nod their heads, and at first Dean agrees, falling head over heels for the girl who knows so many things he’s never even heard of. She’s all doe eyes and a clever brain and meant for so much more than this small town. He falls in love with the girl whose brain is destined to change the world and it’s bliss, for a time. 

He sees though in time, two years worth, that Rory Gilmore is not the nice girl that everyone makes her out to be.

She lies to him, ignores him, yells at him, and cheats on him all within a week; she breaks him more than she builds him and resents him more than she loves him. But Rory Gilmore builds houses for the homeless on weekends, she has all A’s in her Chilton Ivy League prep classes, and manages to befriend the same girls who swore to make her new life at Chilton a living hell. Rory Gilmore helps her single mother out in every way she needs it, and never asks for anything in return; she helps out around town and always plays her part in the scheduled festivities. She is golden in the eyes of the townsfolk, the girls destined for so much more than small town life, who was raised with a mother alone and lived in what many refuse to label a house as her first home. 

Such a nice girl, Patty and Babette croon as Rory walks by with a kind smile and wave, book in her hand and determination her eyes, but Dean knows otherwise. 

He knows – as he looks past Rory’s sweet smiles and through her sunshine laughs, into her calculating gaze. She looks at everything situation like it’s a puzzle to be solved, like there’s more to discover, layers leftover. She is ravenous for knowledge and, to him; it’s evident in every situation. She’s always the first to question, the first to yell when denied or strike back when burned, on the occasion that she allows the flame close enough. She’s the first domino to fall the first tidal wave to rise, the beautiful girl with the brain that will rule them all one day– that Rory Gilmore is so much more than her surface layer. Rory Gilmore is so much more than her label, and she is anything but a nice girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and i am rhymesofblue on tumblr if you are interested.


End file.
